The Other Girl
by theotheralison
Summary: This is set after Maxon and America are married, and they have a son named Benjamin. He is now 19, and this is a story about his selection. But what if one of the girls got in by true and honest mistake? What would happen if the girl he chose was not truly meant to be in the Selection in the first place? Is rated T but might have M content.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Hello, people! This is my first selection story, so please bear with me! This takes place at America and Maxon's sons Selection, and his name is Benjamin. I might suck, who knows, but hopefully it won't. Enjoy!**

Benjamin's POV:

I sigh as I exit the balcony, where I can still hear the people roaring through the closed doors. Sweat beads my forehead, and I wipe it away, glad to finally be alone. I inherited my mothers trait of not wanting to be seen by others.

My mind flits back to the speech I just gave. Thirty five girls, all of them coming here for me. I feel nervous just thinking about it. I have never had much to do with females, and I never expected for things to change from the way they were. "Don't worry, Ben. I was nervous as well, especially after I met your mother for the first time, and look at how we are!" He kissed my mothers hand after he said this. I am convinced I will never find a more perfect match than America and Maxon, my mother and father, Queen America and King Maxon to the rest of the world.

I sit in the chair in my room, waving away my dinner because I am too nervous to eat. Finally, I fall asleep with my head propped against a pillow, still in my nice clothes.

Zeta Barnes (one of the selected) POV:

I wake bright and early, and then realize I have to leave today. My mother signed me up anonymously, spending the last few coins we had on someone who could come to the house and take my picture so that I wouldn't know I was being put in the Selection. The thought makes me want to rage at her, but I know it wouldn't do any good. Besides, the money will help my brother, Haden, and his girlfriend, Clara, get married, so at least somebody will be happy.

I rise slowly, wondering if it is possible to NOT go to the Selection. But that would be treason, and I don't want the world to hate me, so I don my black pants and white shirt. I go into the bathroom, with its small mirror, and sigh. My hair is brown with streaks of blonde, my skin a sickly pale. My eyes are my greatest asset, because they are dark blue (is that possible) with a small band of gold around my pupils. Strange. I begin to braid my hair to one side, and then slip in a tiger lily, an old one that I found on the sidewalk. My lips curl into the slightest hint of a smile at my appearance. This is by far the best I have ever looked.

My aide, Faun, arrives for me at the exact time she said she would, and I am soon loaded into a car. My sendoff is brief, and before I know it I am on a plane. I feel like my stomach has dropped to the ground as we take off, but soon I become used to it. The girl sitting next to me, Julianna, is a Three, which makes me stiffen. I am the only six in the whole selection, and some idiot must have chosen me by mistake. But I think again of the checks getting sent home, and how happy Haden will be with Clara, and that relaxes me a bit. Everyone else has their hair styled perfectly, and I looked simple and plain.

"You will always be you, and that is the greatest thing about you. Don't forget it. Ever." Haden had whispered to me as I hugged him before I left. Tears sting my eyes at the thought. I hear a few girls gasp, and look out the window. I can see the palace grounds, with tiny guards scurrying around like ants on a hill. It is so big, even from this height, and suddenly I am terrified all over again. _I don't belong here._ I think to myself. I want to shrink into my seat and die. The rest of these girls are all well-prepared. I didn't sign up for this. I take another look out the window and gulp. _I don't belong there. I don't belong with these people._ As the plane ride wears on, I fight back all sorts of horrible thoughts. As we are unloaded in groups from the plane, my last thought before I meet the adoring crowds is _I don't belong with the prince._

**Hopefully you all like it! Kind of short, I know, but maybe if this goes over well I'll post more. -Alison**


	2. Chapter 2: Standing There

**Hello, again, and thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait with the next chapter…but now its here, so enjoy!**

Zeta POV:

My first thought upon entering the palace is…well, I don't really have any thoughts. I am suddenly overcome with a sense of dizziness at the thought that this is where I will live for perhaps the next year of my life. We are met by a woman with graying hair pulled into a tight bun, and she introduces herself as Sylvia. After laying out the ground rules, she has us all escorted to our rooms.

Upon entering, I am greeted by three bustling women who remind me of my mother back at home. They cluck like mother hens and survey me, marveling at my beautiful light brown hair and strange eyes, one of them brown, one of them blue.

"What is your name, dear?" One of them, the oldest, asks.

"Zeta." I answer absently. I am staring at the balcony, marveling at the largeness of my room. I decide I never want to leave this place. In fact, that is a good idea. I decide to fake sick for the next few days until I get kicked out. It is honestly the best idea I have had since I got here. And in the meantime, I can do artwork.

My status as a six kept me from having the nice things I needed to do proper artwork, but when I was younger I would gather flower petals and arrange them in beautiful designs on the sidewalk. My mother always knew I was meant to be an artist, and it made her sad to see my talent wallow away on nothing.

"Are you feeling all right, dear?" Another one of my maids asks. I know this is my chance, so I swallow, put on my sick face, and shake my head. I hope to at least not have to go to dinner. The maid puts a hand to my forehead, and I know I am done for because my skin is naturally cold, part of what makes me so pale. The maid frowns, withdrawing her hand. "Well, perhaps a nap will do you good. I would imagine that the shock of moving into the palace has quite undone you. Do you need anything?" I shake my head, realizing with a start that a nap really does sound like a good idea.

"I think I just want to be alone for a while." I say, and the maids all nod in unison. Quickly, they all curtsy and scurry out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I curl up on the bed and decide a short nap WILL, in fact, do me good.

Benjamin's POV (at dinner):

The minute I see all of the girls chatting and laughing, I am paralyzed. But after a while I realize something: I have never been around girls much, but just by looking at this lot I can tell there is not one among them whom I like enough to be my wife. My father, Maxon, said that right away he distinguished my mother, America, even though she had given him quite the talking to the night before. He had known right away.

And all of these girls are just…normal.

There is no spark, no thoughts about who looks best, nothing. I don't feel anything. I begin to panic, but then realize that it is dinner, and I can observe them without being noticed.

It is then that I recall that one girl is missing. Zeta (at least I think that is her name) was sick and could not come to dinner. I resolve to visit her in the next few days, if she is not better by then.

My mother notices me staring, and she and father share a knowing look. "See anything you like?" Mother asks teasingly. I give a tentative nod and go back to eating, hoping they won't ask any more questions I am not prepared to answer.

Zeta POV:

After a few hours of feigning sick, I give up. There is no way in hell the maids are going to believe I am sick, especially if I want to be out and about. I decide it is not too late to go to dinner, if not just to meet the other girls, although I know I will see the prince there, too.

I rise from my seat next to a window, leaving my room and looking around, hoping I know which way to go. I turn and race down the steps, remembering that I should never wander the palace alone. Well, that concept went out the window pretty fast. In spite of myself, I grin. Then I remember where I am, and that grin vanishes instantly.

I hear giggling from down the hall, followed by dinnerware clinking against plates. The smell wafting my way makes my mouth water, and I follow my nose. I am about to enter the dining room when I bump into someone. Completely forgetting my manners, I lash out. "Hey! Watch where yo-" I cut off mid-sentence, because the crown prince stands next to me, a look of utter wonder on his face.

Benjamin's POV:

I had decided to leave dinner early, feeling quite overwhelmed by all the girls in one place, all for me. I had just left the dining hall when I ran into her.

I know immediately who she is. Not just by her name tag. her name just…it matches her perfectly. Her dark, almost-black hair hangs in waves that reach almost to her waist. Her skin is the color of polished ivory and flawless. But her eyes are the most intriguing of all. One is a deep chocolate brown, and one is a gray-blue, like ice. She catches herself mid-sentence, but I am too busy staring at her to notice.

My knees feel weak, like I have suddenly turned to jelly. I feel the sudden urge to reach out, touch her, see if she is real and won't shatter. I realize I am staring and look away. I know for certain three things.

She is the most beautiful creature I have ever met.

I am infatuated by her.

I am terrified by her.

I mumble a quick apology, feeling like an idiot. No longer in control of myself, I speed off along the hallway, turning a corner and leaning against a wall to catch my breath. I have never felt so winded in my life, and I have barely taken a few steps. All of these emotions in me come out in one question: _Who are you, Zeta?_

**Love at first sight, how romantic! I will probably post another tomorrow, because I am so excited to get going on this, and I want to see how these two develop…because I honestly have no idea where I am taking ****_myself_**** to, either. -Alison**


	3. Chapter 3: Interviews

**As promised, the next chapter is here, and I was too excited to wait! Once again, enjoy! -Alison**

Benjamin's POV:

The day after I see Zeta, I feel the temptation to see her again. Mealtimes isn't enough. I see her from across the room, deeply engrossed in conversation with her friends, but I need to hear her voice. I want to see if it sounds like it does in my head (not that I've been thinking about her.)

Yes, all right, I'll admit it: I'm a bit overly obsessed with that girl. She seems so _real_! All the other girls show up in their prettiest dresses, but she walks by as though she doesn't care what others think! And since she has such a high self-image, people move as she walks by! Its amazing, its like she parts the red sea!

I feel guilty, though. I haven't been paying any attention to any of the other girls. At all. I decide to do what my father did: pull people aside one by one, chat, and then move on. And, since Zeta's name is at the bottom of the list, I can save the best for last.

I enter the Women's Room, where most of the girls are already seated and talking in hushed voices. I clear my throat, and everyone looks up.

"Hello, everyone. As I am sure you know, I am Prince Benjamin. I have decided to pull you aside one by one, and get to know you individually. I will ask you simple questions, so don't worry. First is Andrea Carinno." Andrea rises, walk dover to where I stand, next to some chairs, and seats herself gingerly in the second one, crossing her legs and folding her hands.

Zeta's POV:

After watching all of the girls prance over and do their flirtatious routines, it is finally my turn. I take my time making my way over, and plop myself down in the seat, crossing my ankles instead of my legs.

"Hello, Prince Benjamin." I intone.

"Please, call me Ben." He says. I raise my eyebrows.

"Is this what you tell all of the girls?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Just you."

"Why just me?"

"Because…you intrigue me, Zeta Barnes." A hint of a smile crosses his face, and it confuses me.

"I'm sorry, but do we know each other? Have we met before? Because I am pretty sure you wouldn't like me if you knew me." He chuckles at this.

"I don't know you, but I intend to. And by the way, we did meet. As I recall, you were very rude to me when I bumped into you outside the dining hall." This strikes me as funny for some reason, and I laugh. He smiles at this, the sound pleasing his ears. I lean forward, putting my elbows on my knees.

"Tell me about you." He looks confused, but shrugs.

"Well, my mother and father met each other during the selection about nineteen years ago, and after that they found out my mother was pre-"

"I don't want to hear about your parents, I want to hear about you, _Ben._" I put emphasis on the word, hearing its strange sound on my lips. He shakes his head, outright laughing this time, and begins again.

"Well…my favorite color is blue, like the ocean at night, and don't tell anyone this…" He trails off, leaning closer, "I always know when someone is lying. I can tell somehow." This makes me smile.

"So can I. And right now, _you_ are lying to me." He puts up his hands.

"You got me. I can't really tell when someone is lying, but apparently you can." After this comment, we sit in comfortable silence for a while, him staring into my face, and I into his. "You have very nice eyes." He informs me, and I touch right next to them self-contiously. Ben looks up at the clock and mutters a cuss word under his breath.

"What?" I ask, the blush fading.

"We have been sitting here for almost twenty minutes. I spent only ten with everyone else." This makes me blush even redder, and as I stand to go, Ben stands too, catching my arm.

"I want to see you again sometime. Perhaps later today?" He asks. I nod slowly, and he grins from ear to ear. "Great. Ummm…I'll stop by your room." He says. I nod again, wondering if how anyone could find their way around a place so big, and he nods as well, letting go of my arm.

I walk towards me seat, where others anxiously await a detailed story of what happened, seeing as I got ten extra minutes with him. It is only then that I realize he just asked me on a date.

**I am still figuring out what is going to happen on the first date, so please tell me what you want to happen! I'll update pretty soon! -Alison**


	4. Chapter 4: The Firsts

**Hello, again, and thank you for the reviews! Things aren't very interesting at the palace, but they soon will be! -Alison**

Zeta's POV:

After dinner, I sit patiently in my room while my maids pretend to clean things and throw me a sidelong glance every once in a while. My dress is a creamy white with green vines along the hem, and a woven belt to cinch up the waist. The tank-top style dress fits me well, and I make a mental note to wear it again sometime. I hear a knock on my door, and as if on cue, my maids hurriedly bustle out, revealing a smiling Prince Benjamin standing in the doorway.

"You look breathtaking." He informs me, and I blush, looking down at my plain dress.

"Ummm…Thanks?" I am a pitiful romantic, and I have no sense of style, so I am not sure whether or not to thank him or just shrug. I decide on both. He stares at me intently, and I unconsciously lean away. "What are you looking at?" I ask. He shakes his head, snapping out of his stupor.

"Nothing in particular. Just admiring your radiance." I have to laugh at this.

"Do you shower all the girls with compliments?"

"Yes, but you in particular. As I said before, you intrigue me, Zeta." I am confused by this.

"And why is that?" We are now walking down the steps and moving towards the glass doors to the outside.

"Because. Your every movement is graceful but purposeful, and you are the first girl I have ever met who doesn't seem to care what others think. You feel no need to constantly critique yourself or anyone else, and you have an eye for natural beauty. Also, without even realizing it, keeping your head high makes everyone else's mood lift, too." I smile at this, because my mother said the same thing a few months back.

"I guess I have just never felt the need to be modest, nor to boast. If people tell me I am beautiful, I believe them, and I don't flaunt it in everybody else's face. It just makes sense, doesn't it?" I ask. Ben nods, and we exit the palace and enter the most beautiful gardens I have ever seen.

"What do you think of this place?" Ben asks as my breath catches.

"It's beautiful. Its just…" I turn to the wilderness on the outskirts of the garden. Now _that_ is real beauty.

"Just what?" Ben presses, frowning. I chuckle.

"Its lovely, but its all so…tame. Have you ever been exploring?" I ask, and Ben shakes his head. I turn to him, aghast. "You have never ventured out into the wild!" I exclaim, shocked. But of course, it makes sense. He is the Prince, and he probably doesn't have the time for it. I shake my head and mutter, "hopeless."

"What? Its not a bad thing that I have never gotten lost."

"Yes, but that also means you have never felt the true adrenaline rush of being alone, out and about, with nowhere to be and nothing to do but walk through the wilderness and marvel at the wild beauty." I say. Then I have an idea. "You know what, Ben? The next time you have a day off, not an hour, not a few minutes, but a whole DAY, we are going exploring." At this, Ben chuckles.

"And where, exactly, would we do that?"

"There." I point to the trees past the edge of the garden, and I see a new spark come into Ben's eye. Curiosity. He turns to me.

"You're on." We shake on it, and then spend the rest of the evening walking around the gardens and talking aimlessly. As the sun sets, he walks me back inside and to my room. "I had fun." Ben says, standing in the doorframe while I take out my hair, which has been in a side bun this whole time. Taking out the last pin, I shake out my mane of curls, grinning viciously at myself in the mirror. The contrast of my dark hair to my light skin is amazing to me still after all these years.

"So did I. Now get out, I need to sleep." Ben laughs, and I stand going over to…I am not really sure. We stand awkwardly for a moment, and then without warning Ben leans in and plants a small kiss on my cheek. Before I can say anything, he turns and marches away.

Ben's POV:

I saunter up to my room in a daze, filled with Zeta's sweet scent of pine and cinnamon. I like it. All of the other girls wear perfume, but Zeta has a scent that is different and distinctly her. I grin at nothing in particular, laying back on my bed and playing the moment of the kiss over and over in my head. Even if it was only on the cheek, I still felt a spark, like fireworks exploding in my head mixed with butterflies whirling in my heart.

I almost don't hear the siren wailing until the guard has rushed into my room. I jump up, the sound filing my ears. I run out and down the stairs with the guard, making it to the panel in the wall where the safe room is and pressing on it. Upon entering the room, I feel the initial panic fade, replaced by a new kind. _where is Zeta?!_ I whip my head around, searching for her face, and finally I find it. She sits in the corner, comforting two girls at once who are both sobbing uncontrollably. Despite the imminent danger, she doesn't appear to be at all scared. In fact, she is calm. I walk over, asking the question nagging at my mind.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, although I can't say the same for them." She gestures to the two girls curled up on the floor. Kneeling, she whispers a few kind words and hands them both some water before standing up again.

"How are you so calm?" I ask.

"Believe me, on the inside I am screaming like a little girl. I just think at least one of the Selected should be calm. Like you said, it helps them keep their chins up. Besides, I probably wouldn't be scared of the rebels unless they were holding a gun to my head." I raise an eyebrow.

"I doubt that."

"Don't get me wrong. I have plenty of fears, but they are small. Fear of spiders, fear of the dark, fear of sharks. I just don't get scared about the big things: death, drowning, the works." She says all this with a tranquil expression, and I nod, looking down.

It is then that I notice she is wearing shorts.

Funny that, during a mass rebel attack, something so simple as a pretty girl in shorts could choke me. But her legs are like porcelain, perfectly shaped, and flawless. Her robe is on top of one of the girls, who is using it as a blanket. When she notices I am staring at her legs, she shifts uncomfortably, pulling them down unconsciously. I try to pull my gaze back to her face, finally succeeding.

"Well…I should…erm…" I clear my throat, gesturing to my parents. She nods, blushing furiously in the dim light. I suddenly feel the urge to kiss her, and suppress it halfheartedly. I kind of want to. But she turns away, kneeling back down to take care of the now sleepy girls, and I go to my parents, red-faced and embarrassed at my ungentlemanly behavior.

When the rebel attack is over, we all go back to our rooms, but I don't get to see Zeta again before I go to sleep. When I close my eyes, I picture her face, and remind myself to ask father if I can have a day off for my well-deserved adventure with a beautiful girl.

**Kind of a long chapter, and there will be more soon! (aka Christmas Day) -Alison**


	5. Chapter 5: Catch Me

**Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you got what you wanted, and here is the next chapter! -Alison**

Zeta's POV:

At breakfast, Ben stares at me all throughout. I can feel his gaze bearing into my skin, taking in every inch of my face and my light blue floral dress. This one is also sleeveless, because apparently I have nice arms, and has a tight bodice and flaring skirt that goes to just above my knees. I wear tan flats that go well enough with it, and my dark hair is kept back with a golden headband that looks like woven vines. Ben certainly seems to like it.

After breakfast, I head back to my room, content to read books and sing softly to myself. However, my plan is foiled when Ben catches up to me on the stairs. I wonder why he seems so excited.

"Zeta, wait up!" He calls, and I look over. He has always called me Lady Zeta, and I like the sound of my name as it is on his tongue. He pronounces it with such ease.

"What?" I ask, genuinely surprised that he is so enthusiastic. He is cute when he is happy, like a puppy that just got its favorite toy.

"I have a day off!" he says. I am confused for a minute before I remember. It has been a week since we had our date, and he has been so busy with the other girls and with rebel attacks that we haven't had a moment alone.

"You mean…" I ask, a smile sprouting on my face.

"Yes!" He nods, and I jump up and down, clapping my hands together in delight. It is the perfect weather for a hike; the sun is high in the sky and it is swelteringly hot outside. I cannot wait.

"I just need to get changed. I'll meet you back here in ten?" I ask. He nods. I quickly run up to my room and put on the shirt I brought from home, a generic gray tank-top, with a pair of shorts that my maids made for me (I requested to have something normal in my closet). I slip into my rough running shoes (also from home) and wonder if i will need anything else. i take out the headband, tie my hair in a ponytail, and deem myself fit to leave on a hike.

I come back down, almost running into him in my excitement. To my surprise, he has also changed. He now wears a light flannel with the sleeves rolled up. Like me, he wears shorts and running shoes. He has two packs in his hand, which I suspect have water in them. He hands one to me, and before he can stop me I am dragging him to the glass door that lead outside.

"Slow down!" He says, laughing at my excitement. Against his request, I don't slow until we are at the edge of the woods.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Ready." He replies. Smiling, he leads the way into the woods.

Ben's POV:

"We are most undoubtedly lost." I inform her, looking around. She laughs.

"When you are on an adventure, there is no such thing as lost." She walks a little way further, and I follow. This feels more normal than my dates with anyone else. We are wearing normal clothes, and doing normal things for once. It is nice. Besides, she seems radiant in the sunshine. Her pale skin almost glows when she passes through light spots, making this feel more like a dream than reality.

"Well, in any case, I think its time we stopped for lunch. I catch up to her, wrapping my arm around her waist and sitting down on a tree root. She falls in my lap, laughing. I take out the sandwich the kitchen made with one hand, the other still around her waist. I hold the sandwich near her face, and she takes a bite out of it and sighs.

"So good…" She says between mouthfuls. It is my turn to laugh, and I take a bit out of the sandwich right next to hers. She leans her head on my shoulder. "This is fun. I'm glad we could do this."

"So am I." I say. Suddenly, I am very aware that her face is near, mine, and I could kiss her if I wanted to. She looks at me, a playful smile hinting at her lips, like she knows what I am thinking. I say the stupidest thing ever. "May I kiss you?" She laughs at this, loud and joyful.

"Only if you can catch me." She says, the smile now spreading. Before I can comprehend it, she grabs the sandwich out of my hand and stuffs it in her mouth. Then she jumps up and sprints off, abandoning her pack in her wake. I can hear her laughing, and know she is soon going to disappear from sight, so i jump up and sprint after her, laughing my head off as well. She is fast, but with effort I catch up to her. Glancing behind her, she notices I am getting closer and runs faster, although she is getting tired. I finally catch up to her, grabbing her arm, but she slips out and runs faster.

"Get back here!" I yell, wrapping my arms around her waist like I did before and pulling her back. She turns to face me, trying to catch her breath and look at me at the same time.

"I caught you." I inform her. She nods.

"It appears so. And now…you get to kiss me." She glances around. "NOW we are lost." I laugh, bringing her closer if that is possible.

"When you are on an adventure, there is no such thing as lost." I tell her, catching a stray piece of hair and tucking it behind her ear. I give her a crooked smile, and her eyes glisten with mischief. And then I kiss her.

And it feels like time stops.

If I though it was a shock kissing her on the cheek, I should have stopped there. It feels like a bomb of emotion exploded inside me, and everything just goes completely nuts. My heart pounds, and she tastes faintly of apples. Her hands tentatively find their way to my neck, and she wraps her arms around me, knotting her hands in my hair. I can feel her heart pounding, and know that mine is racing as well.

Upon pulling away, I can see that her eyes are wild, and as they catch the light the brown one glitters black and the blue one glitters like an ocean._ Wow_.

"Wow." She says, reading my mind. I chuckle softly.

"Yeah."

"Soooo…any idea how to get back?" she asks, making me laugh. I do a lot of laughing when I am around her.

"Well, lucky for us, we left footprints." I show her a trail of kicked up dirt that indicates she or I stepped there. We slowly follow them back to where our bags were, smiling and holding hands the whole way. We shoulder our packs, and I check my watch. It is getting later, and we should be heading back. "We should go back." I say, noticing how disappointed she looks. I pull her closer again, kissing her lightly behind her ear and along her jawbone. She smiles at me and slips her hand into mine. It is amazing how fast we have moved closer to each other after that first kiss. We fit so well together it is almost frightening.

"Fine. But don't go too fast, I want to stay in here for a while." I chuckle softly, walking forward and taking her with me.

The edge comes into sight all too soon, and I sigh in disappointment. I thought we had been further away than that. She smiles at me, and we walk out together. The grounds seem deserted, although the guards are still at the doors, waiting for us. Good. I want to show her something before we go back in. The sun is setting, casting an orange glow over everything and turning the trees a darker shade of green. Her skin seems like porcelain, breakable and flawless, but I know better. She is anything but breakable.

"Come with me." I tell her, taking her hand and leading her towards a small thicket of overhanging trees. She smiles and lets me lead until we come to the place I am looking for. there is a bench on the other side of a massive tree trunk, out of view of the guards. I sit down, and she moves to sit down next to me, but I pull her into my lap. I want her as close to me as possible. "My parents came here on their first date. I wanted you to see it. And I wanted to say something."

"What?" A hint of a smile plays across her face, and the fading sun forms a halo around her, like she is bending the light.

"Well…you might think its silly, but my mom and dad came up with a signal for whenever they wanted to see each other. I was thinking we should have one, too." She thinks about this for a minute and then nods.

"What about if we…tapped the side of our nose, like this." She taps the side of her nose with two fingers. I smile, nodding.

"Sounds good. If you ever want to see me, tap your nose." She laughs at how funny it sounds, and then kisses me lightly. I brush my fingers across her cheek, standing and taking her with me. "Shall we?" I ask, offering her my arm. She takes it, grinning.

"We shall." We both stick our right foot forward and take a dramatic step, trying not to laugh at our rigid form and grubby clothes. We manage to keep straight faces for a few more seconds before bursting into laughter.

"I'll race you back to the palace." She says, and I take off after her. In that moment, even though it is only the start of a long competition, I can imagine spending the rest of my life with Zeta Barnes.

**Ooooooh, someone is falling in looooooove! Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, and once again, Merry Christmas! -Alison**


	6. Chapter 6: Separated

**Hi! As promised, things get...interesting. Enjoy!**

Zeta's POV:

It has been about a week since our last date, and since then Ben basically speed dated every other girl so that they would have something to say on the _Report_. Surprisingly, Ben did not use my little hiking idea with anybody else. I like that. It is our special place.

Another surprising thing is he has already sent home four girls, and it isn't even partway through the competition. Somehow the news that I was Ben's first kiss leaked out, so everyone has a preconceived notion that I am somehow ahead of them. As far as I can see, he could still pick any of us.

I am just contemplating this when Ben catches up to me. He catches my arm, jerking me out of my daydream. "Hi!" He says, eager to talk. I one to him.

"Hello."

"Well I expected a warmer welcome than that." He says, frowning. I laugh at his confused look.

"Sorry, Ben. My mind is kind of on other things." I inform him.

"Are you too busy with other things to go out with me tomorrow?" He asks. I turn to him.

"No, I'm not too busy, I just got the feeling you wanted to spend time with some of the other girls." He chuckles, pulling me closer. I can't help but smile along with him. He is cute when he is happy.

"I had to give them something to say on the _Report_." He leans closer, so that our noses are touching. "I was hoping we could go on another hike. I wanted to do this later, but I just can't wait till tomorrow." With that, he closes the distance between us, and our mouths meet.

Ben's POV:

I have just kissed her when the siren that tells us rebels are in the building goes off. I groan, take her hand, and run down the hall towards the safe room. Guards swarm around us, and I feel Zeta's fingers pulling away as we are separated. I realize all too late that the rebels have her. I can just barely see her thrashing, and then I hear a very loud scream. The guards pull me away, and as hard as I try, I cannot get to her. Before she disappears around the corner, I can see her face, and she looks terrified.

Zeta's POV:

I am pulled around a corner, and there is no body in sight. I know we are headed for the dining hall, and pray to God that I live through this. I gasp as we round the corner. In the center of the room stands a man wearing a mask and holding a gun. I am thrown to the floor in front of him.

"We have five minutes. This should be entertaining." I hear him rasp out. I wonder what he means, but before I can figure it out, I am grabbed by my hair and lifted so that I am eye to eye with the rebel leader. "If you want to live through this, get up and fight." He tosses me back, and I stand up. Before I can get even a word out, a fist hits me in the eye. It swells up almost immediately. I put my fists in front of my face, but it does me no good when a leg sweeps my feet out from under me.

On the floor again, I attempt to stand, but a kick to my ribs has me on the floor again. I hear a loud _crack_ as the man kicks me in the ribs again, and I scream as the burning and stabbing pain fills my chest. I am kicked once more, square in the face this time, and blood and bile fills my nose and mouth. Choking, I lean over and cough it up, gasping for breath through the pain of my broken ribs. An elbow comes down on my spine, and I am on the floor once more.

"There are guards coming!" One of the other rebels exclaims. Leaning down, the leader looks me in the eye.

"This isn't over." He growls. Then, with sickening grin, he takes out his knife from a belt. Taking one wrist, he slices it open. I writhe and scream at the pain, but he moves to the other wrist. When he is finished, he gets up and runs to a side door, opens it, and disappears. I know there are blood spots on my dress, and watch in horror as it pools around me on the floor. I hear shouting in the distance, and as my vision blurs I can just barely see the uniforms of the palace guards.

As my life slips away, the last thing I see is Ben emerging, and the look of horror on his face as he watches me turn my head to the ceiling and shut my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

**Hello, and Do Not Panic! That was not the end! To keep you from freaking out, here is the next chapter. -Alison**

Zeta's POV:

I slowly wake up to the beeping of what I believe is a heart monitor. My head feels kind of fuzzy, and I assume it is from pain medication. My torso and wrists are wrapped in bandages, but they ache terribly. I can feel a hand in my own, and know right away that it is Ben. Crack open one eye, squinting against the bright lights of the palace hospital.

"Ben?" I mumble, cranking my neck to shift lover so that I can see him.

"I'm here." He answers immediately, coming into view. "God, it's so good to hear your voice."

"I feel funny." I inform him, my voice slightly slurred. He nods.

"Sorry about that. We had to give you a lot of meds to help with pain." He leans in and gives my forehead a kiss. "I was so afraid I had lost you."

"It will take more than that to kill me." I manage a weak smile, and Ben chuckles quietly. I try to squeeze his hand, but wince at the stab of pain that follows. Ben rubs circles on my palm, and it is surprisingly comforting.

"I'm glad your here." I tell him. He smiles.

Ben's POV:

I smile, and Zeta notices a calendar on the wall. Her eyes widen.

"How long was I out for?" She asks. I purse my lips before answering.

"Two days." I mumble.

"Two days!" She sits up too fast, letting out a cry of pain. I try to help her ease back onto the bed, but she moans, rolling over and grabbing a trash can. It is my turn to wince as she proceeds to vomit into it. Finally, she sets the can down and moves back over. There is a sheen of sweat on her brow, and she is trembling slightly.

"I will go and get you some water." I say, standing.

"No!" She grabs my hand, despite the ache in her wrist. "Stay." She says. I sit back down and warm her hand again between two of my own.

Zeta's POV:

I hate to say it, but I was honestly afraid of being alone when Ben got up to leave. I didn't want to be stuck in a room with nobody there, especially if the rebel alarm went off.

"I'm right here." Ben whispers. Suddenly tired, I look at Ben once more, a slight smile twitching at my lips.

"I know. And I love you for that." Before he can ask me to say it again, or even get another word out, I have drifted off to sleep.

Ben's POV:

I know that she is probably asleep and won't hear me, but I need to let her know I feel the same way. I lean in so that I am close to her ear. "I love you, too. Sleep well, Zeta Barnes." And although I probably imagine it, I think I see her smile.


	8. Chapter 8: Release

**Hello, and Happy New Year! This is just a brief check up in the lives of Ben and Zeta. -Alison**

Zeta's POV:

After about a month in the hospital, I am finally set free to go back to my room. I never thought I could be so glad to see my room or my maids.

I cannot help but wonder what Ben is doing right now. There were brief moments of eye contact between us, but I haven't had much of a chance to see him since I woke up.

My maids pull out a beautiful dress of midnight blue fabric that fades into a dark purple at the bottom. It has sleeves that go to just below my elbow, and rhinestones glitter off of it, like stars in the sky. I let them dress me and do my hair in curls, pulling it back at the top and fastening it with a silver clasp. I stare at myself, my pale skin and dark hair, and for the first time wonder when I became pretty.

Ben's POV:

I have just gotten out of a budget meeting and am walking down the hall when I am pulled aside and informed that Zeta is out of the hospital. Loosening my tie, I roll up the sleeves on my shirt and walk at a faster pace, eager to see her. When I arrive at her room, I take a deep breath before knocking. The door opens in a swift motion, and three maids walk out, curtsying as they go. When I look back, all the breath I have leaves me.

She is sitting on the bench at the foot of her bed, her dress flaring out around her. The jewels on her dress look like bits of pure starlight, magnifying the lightness of her skin. Her dark curls seem to give bold outline to the whole thing, and I wish I could keep her like this forever.I clear my throat.

"Hello." I say, trying to seem calm and collected.

"Hi."She says, nodding respectfully. I awkwardly make my way over to sit by her.

"Sooo...how are you?"

"Um, fine, mostly. It's just weird because, if I don't think about it, everything feels the same. But then, when I run my fingers over my wrists, I remember how close to death I was, and I just..." she trials off, shuddering at the thought.

"If you need anything, I'm here." I remind her. Then, leaning closer, I whisper in her ear, "I like that dress." A smile plays at her lips, and I trail my nose across her cheek until my lips find hers.

"Does my recent hospitalization affect my standing in the Selection?" She asks, pulling away too soon. I shake my head, chuckling.

"No, Zeta, you are still my favorite." She fixes me with a look.

"Really?"

"Really." I lean in for another kiss, and she throws her arms around my neck this time, knitting her fingers in my hair. "I think dinner has already started. Shall we?" I offer her my arm and she takes it gladly.

"We shall." I escort her out of her room, and for the moment, everything is perfect.

**so what did you think?**


	9. Chapter 9: Safe Embrace

**I'm BAAACK! Sorry it took longer than usual, but without further ado, here is the next chapter! -Alison**

Zeta's POV:

I wake in a cold sweat, and I cannot remember what for. I remember something horrible happened, but I don't know what. I immediately rise from bed and pace, trying to shake off the awful feeling I have in the pit of my stomach. I don't want to wake Ben, but I want to see him. I glance at my clock. It is 2:00 in the morning! I resolve to get Ben at a less ungodly hour if I can't go back to sleep, so I climb in to bed and wait for sleep to come.

Ben's POV:

I wake with fear stabbing at my heart, but I don't know why. I have a horrible feeling that something is very, very wrong. But wrong with _what?_ I keep asking myself this, hoping for an answer. I go through my mental checklist:

Mother? No

Father? No

Rebel Alarm? No

_Zeta?_

The question pops into my head unexpectedly, followed by a chilling answer. _Yes._

I am not sure what brought me to this conclusion, but suddenly I am out of bed, not bothering with my robe. I silently creep out of my room and race down the stairs, my feet slapping on the hard floors and I race down the hall to her room. I stop myself in front of the door, pause, and then, deciding if she is asleep I won't want to wake her, I open the door.

"Ben?" Her voice startles me in the dark, and I open up her door sheepishly.

"Yes. You got me." I say, hanging my head and walking into the room.

"What are you doing here?" She asks. I pause before answering.

"I thought something might be wrong." I say, cringing at how ridiculous it sounds.

"Oh…well, you're kind of right." She says, her voice cracking a bit. I look up, seeing her ghostly pale skin in the dark. There are deep purple bags under her eyes, and she is trembling slightly. I make my way over, trying not to trip on anything in the dark room, and sit down next to her on the bed. "I had a bad dream…but I can't remember about what." She says, looking down. I wrap my arms protectively around her, hoping to God she won't cry. I hate crying girls.

"You don't remember anything?" I ask her. She shakes her head into my chest, curling into a ball in my arms.

"I just remember that it was something awful." She sniffles a bit, and her trembling increases. I realize with a start that she is cold as ice.

"Jesus, Zeta, your freezing!" I exclaim, pulling the blanket on the bed around her. She wraps her arms around my chest, clutching me like her life depends on it. This is the first time I have seen her even mildly frightened, and I know right away that I don't like it. Compared to her normal, calm self, this is extremely unsettling.

I ease back onto the bed, still holding her in my arms. The minute my head hits the pillow, I realize how tired I am. Zeta's breathing becomes less rapid and more steady, and I can tell that she is tired, too. My eyes drift closed, and I am about to fall asleep when I hear the rebel alarm go off.

Zeta's POV:

The minute I hear the alarm, my eyes fly open and I am wide awake. I sit up, practically throw the covers off, and jump out of bed, not caring whether or not I wear a robe. I see Ben following suit, and have a vague wondering of what others will think if they see Ben come out of my room. As soon as it arrives, the thought slips away, and I start shaking worse than before at the thought of rebels. I feel a reassuring hand slip into mine, and Ben pulls me out the door and down the stairs.

We pass guards, who rush past us without a second glance, which reassures me, seeing as the threat is not near us. As we are about to press on the panel that leads to the safe room, however, I hear several shouts from the distance, and hear a loud yell of "find the girl!"

Ben realizes at the same moment that I do that they are talking about me, and he yanks me in through the trapdoor without looking back my way. Once we have entered the corridor that leads to the safe room, I am shaking so badly I can hardly walk. My legs turn to jelly, and I feel like a heavy weight is crashing down on me. I almost collapse, but thankfully enough, Ben catches me. I take deep breaths, latching my arms around him for an anchor and trying to get my breathing rate back to normal. Ben just pats my hair and whispers helpful comments into my ear.

"They may not have been talking about you." he offers.

"What if they were?" He tenses at this, and his grip around me gets a little bit tighter.

"I would give my own life before I saw you hurt at their hands. Or anyones, for that matter." He rests his cheek against the top of my head, and my breath finally becomes less gasping.

"I think I can move now." I whisper. Ben nods, clasping my hand tightly, and leads me past the guards and into the safe room. _I am safe._ I remind myself. _I am safe._

Ben's POV:

I watch Zeta carefully all through the rebel attack. She appears calm and collected on the outside for most of the girls, but once in a while I will catch her hands shaking as she gets water, or her eyes looking up hurriedly at the sound of a loud noise. She is cracking around the edges.

My mother quietly tells me that I should get some rest, and I oblige, grateful for some time to think. I lay on one of the cots, a small blanket over me, and watch as the girls all climb in to their cots as well. Soon the safe room is filled with the sound of even breathing. I wonder if Zeta was able to fall asleep. I am not.

Zeta's POV:

I lay awake on my cot, thinking of all that is going on outside these walls. Somewhere out there, there could be people being shot, people _dying_…the thought is too much for me. Making sure that everyone, even the king and queen, are asleep, I rise quietly and begin to pace the floor, as I did in my room. I hear someone else stirring, and turn around, intending to head back to my cot, but I am met with the gaze of a pair of deep brown eyes. "Why are you still up?" He asks. I shake my head, feeling tears form. I gulp, pushing them down.

"Couldn't sleep." I state. I can't hold myself in for much longer. If he would just go back to bed...

"Whats wrong?" His concerned gaze meets mine. Tha's it. I break. The tears spill over, and I cover my face, trying to hide them. I don't like it when people see me cry. Crying is an activity for when I am alone. A pair of large, muscular arms engulfs me, and I lean against Ben for support, quietly letting my tears fall into his chest.

"I'm sorry." I mumble, embarrassed. He rests his cheek against my head and rubs my shoulder with his thumb, which I find surprisingly comforting.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." I regain my composure and stand up straighter, wiping the last of my tears away.

"I'm just being overly emotional. I'm fine, really." Ben takes my face between his hands, and I feel as if he is staring straight into my soul. I try to avoid his gaze, but it is impossible.

"No, you're not." He whispers, and I know its true. I don't deny it, I just look at him, the sadness evident on my pale, thin face. I am surprised, however, when I feel my legs get swept out from under me. Ben cradles me against his chest, and I feel extremely tired and weak all of a sudden. We move towards my empty cot, and Ben juggles me for a moment climbing into it. I hear rustling, and am covered by a blanket. I rest my head against his chest, feeling his heart beat vibrate through my whole body. Soon, his breathing is steady and he is asleep. I feel my eyes getting heavier, and before I slip into a blissful unconsciousness, I have a thought: _so this is what it feels like to be safe._

**Sooo…what did you think?**


	10. Chapter 10: Afterwards

**Hello once again! Sorry for the prolonged wait, school has been hectic. I am running out of ideas for what should happen next, so please tell me! -Alison**

Zeta's POV:

Waking up is slow, and as soon as I do I want to go back to sleep. I rub my eyes, trying to remember where I am. Then I remember: There was a rebel attack. I am in the safe room.

I sit up slowly, letting every muscle in my body slowly tense, and then I yawn, stretching. I notice only a few cots are still taken, and wonder why nobody chose to wake me. "Hi." I hear a soothing voice say, and I turn in that direction. Ben stands there, his gray shirt taut over his muscular build. Why am I staring? I focus on his face, his mussed hair, and his smiling brown eyes.

"Hi." I say. It sounds awkward, so I try for conversation. "Why didn't anyone wake me?" I ask. Ben looks around.

"I didn't want to disturb you. You just seemed…so peaceful." He gets a far off look of adoration in his eyes, and I wonder if he thinks this highly of me…or someone else. I have to keep reminding myself that this is the Selection, and other girls have more to offer than me.

"Oh…thank you." The conversation quickly reverts back to awkward silence, and I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand, feeling self-contious with my pale legs exposed in my shorts. Blushing furiously, I keep my head down as I move past him.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asks, taking a firm hold on my shoulders. I give him an amused look.

"Back to my room. Unless I have somewhere else to be?" I ask him. He takes a moment to think about this.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? The rebel attack seemed to give you quite a scare, even if you won't admit it." He tells me. I wave it away.

"The rebel attack is over. I'm going to try and forget about it. And you," I poke him in the chest, "Are not going to tell anyone about my little crying episode."

"You know me. I can't make any promises." He says, his eyes gaining an evil glint. I feign shock.

"Prince Benjamin, I am surprised at you!" I sniff, sticking my nose in the air and trying to march off. I hear him laugh, and before I know what is happening a pair of thick arms encircles my waist. "Put me down!" I exclaim, not really sure what he is doing.

"I'll not tell anyone…" He trails off, "If you kiss me."

"This again." I roll my eyes at him, leaning up and pecking him on the lips.

"You know perfectly well that is not what I meant!" He says, leaning in closer. I lean away.

"One: you never specified that I had to give you a good kiss. Two: I have horrible breath. And three: I need to go back to my room and make sure everything is still there." He laughs, pulling me closer.

"Come on." He breaths, his nose tickling the skin of my jawline as his mouth skims over and down my neck. I can't help it; I am paralyzed. "Just give me one kiss. One," He kisses the space between my collarbone and neck, "Real," He kisses where my jaw curves into my neck, "Kiss." He finishes, his mouth hovering inches from mine. I don't think, I just lean forward, pressing my mouth to his. He leans, I bend, and knot my fingers into his hair. I never want to let go. Then I realize somebody could be watching and hurriedly pull away. "One more?" Ben begs. I laugh at his pleading expression.

"You'll have to wait. Patience is a virtue." I say.

"A virtue I never bothered to acquire." He mutters, turning away and stalking off. I laugh again, turning in my own direction, heading back to my room.

When I arrive, all of the maids are in tears. "Whats wrong?" I ask. They all look up at me and relief floods their faces.

"We thought the rebels had…" one of the maids, Grace, trails off, leaving the rest to our imaginations. I shudder visibly, but quickly redeem myself.

"Don't worry. The rebels will never get to me again." We all hug, and I add silently _Not if Ben has anything to say about it._

**Sorry, kind of a filler chapter, but please review with some ideas about what should happen! -Alison**


	11. Chapter 11: Just Another Day

**I'm BAAAACK! Sorry for the VERY long wait, hopefully you all still feel like reading this! I just realized the only thing I forgot to do in this Selection…eliminate the selected! So at the bottom of the page is the list of the original selected, along with who stayed and who went.**

**So, in a nutshell, PLEASE don't give up on me, and read the story! -Alison**

Zeta's POV:

After a quiet week of no rebel attacks, I stand in the doorway to my balcony, watching as my maids try to find something to do in the already spotless room. "You know, if you're looking for something to do, one of you could just do THAT," I point my finger towards a sheet of paper with some kind of rebel logistics, "For me." I hear chuckles, the reaction I was going for.

"Sorry, Lady Zeta, but I don't think we are qualified to do that." I place a hand over my heart and feign shock.

"A maid disobeying a direct order? Absurd!" At this, they outright laugh. I smile and stare out at the balcony, wondering what is going on in life outside the palace. How are Haden and Clara? Is mom doing okay? I wish desperately that I could visit them, especially since it is getting close to Christmas and money is usually scarce around that time.

It takes me a moment to realize that my maids stopped laughing abruptly. When I look back, I see a very familiar figure standing in the doorway. "Wow. It took you that long to notice me standing here. I thought I was going to have to leave and come back." He says. I laugh, but don't move from my position. It is too comfortable over here.

"Oh, shut up and get over here." I say by way of reply. My maids scurry out of the room without my having to tell them to; they know their job well. Ben smiles, walking over to where I stand and wrapping both arms comfortably around my waist. He leans his chin on the top of my head and stares off in the direction I was just a minute ago.

"Are you alright?" He asks. I frown in confusion.

"Yes. Why?"

"I don't know. You had a…far off look in your eyes just now." I sigh, shutting my eyes and leaning back against his chest.

"I was just thinking about my family. I was actually wondering what they were doing." I tell him. He shifts so that he can look at me.

"Do you want to see them?" He asks, a familiar glint of an idea in his eye.

"Yes…" I trail off, wondering what he has up his sleeve this time.

"Well…we _were_ planning a Halloween ball, and the families of the selected could come then…" He trails off, scratching the back of his head and looking up at me from under his eyelashes. I stare at him for a moment, comprehending what he just said. My eyes widen and I smile from ear to ear.

"Wait, Ben, are you serious?" I am bouncing on my feet, I am so excited. He gives me a crooked grin.

"Dead serious. It's a tradition since my dad's Selection to have a Halloween ball in October. Its happening a little bit later this year.. And there is a catch." His face suddenly darkens. "Three of the Selected have to get cut." At this, my smile disappears.

"One of them isn't me, is it?" I ask, curious. He frowns at me, pulling me closer.

"Why would you think it would be you?" He asks, searching my face. I sigh. The ground has suddenly become very interesting.

"Well…first of all, I'm a Six…and I'm not very pretty…and I don't have that much to offer as the next Queen…and-" I am cut off by Ben brushing his lips against mine. I immediately stop talking, frozen in place and desperate to kiss back. But I don't, because this is the Selection. He could be doing this with someone else in an hour.

"Zeta," He breathes against my lips, "Do you have any idea how valuable you are? Not just to the kingdom, but to _me_?"

"Yes?" It sounds more like a question than an answer. Ben sighs, looking at me and holding my face in his hands, as if I might break at any minute.

"Really?" he asks me. I shift from foot to foot, uncomfortable.

"Kind of." I concede, not making eye contact. He chuckles throatily, and I wonder what is so funny. I am about to ask, but he slides one of his hands around to the back of my head, looping the other one around my waist to hold me in place. Then he kisses me squarely on the lips, warming every part of my body. I feel as if I am humming with electricity, and I never want this feeling to stop. All too soon, he pulls away.

"Now do you understand?" It takes me a minute, but finally I manage a breathy 'yes'. He nods, smiling again. "Good." A though forms in my head, and I redirect the subject back to the original topic of the Selected.

"So…elimination." I begin. Ben tenses, and I debate not asking my next question. But curiosity gets the better of me. "uh…how many girls have been eliminated, exactly?" He looks at me strangely.

"Well, since the start…19." I shiver at the number. I have been spending so much time with Ben that I haven't even realized; 19 girls have been sent home. 19 broken hearts. "Zeta, have you been paying any attention at all?" He asks, amused. I shake my head guiltily.

"Not, not really. Besides, I don't think the other girls like me all that much. I mean, I do keep you all to myself." I smile slyly at this.

"But what about friends?" Ben asks. I make a face at him.

"Why have friends when I have you?" I ask sarcastically. Ben just pats my arm.

"Don't think about all that now. Plan on seeing your family in a few weeks, and find a costume. You have to dress up, and I am going to try and coordinate with you." I laugh at this.

"So…if I decide to be a flower, what are you going to be?" I ask.

"A bumble bee." Ben clarifies. I start to giggle, and the thought of Ben in a fuzzy yellow and black bee suit soon has me laughing so hard I have to lean over to catch my breath.

"Would you really?" I ask teasingly. Ben shrugs.

"All the more reason to stay close to you." I smile slightly at this, then check the time.

"Okay, well you had better go. I have to get ready for dinner." I inform him. He leans closer to my ear before leaving.

"I can't wait to see what you'll wear." I feel goosebumps rise on my arms, and watch his retreating back as he walks out the door. He pauses just before leaving long enough to give me a saucy wink, whereupon I throw a pillow at him. I can hear his booming laugh ringing through the halls long after I have shut the door. A few minutes after I leave, I hear a knock on my door that lets me know my maids are back from wherever they were hiding.

"We have your dress, Lady Zeta!" Exclaims Lindsay, another one of my maids.

"Just call me Zeta. And what do you mean, my dress? I thought I already had one picked out." I inform them. They smile cheekily.

"We thought a change of color might be nice. You wear green so often, so…we made this one blue." Grace chimes in. The last of my three maids, Allie, pulls out a pile of folded blue fabric from behind her back. I gasp, reaching my hand out to touch it. It appears to have time gemstones sewn into it, the way it sparkles in the fading light. It is light carribean blue, and when I put it on, it feels light as air. the straps are two pieces of fabric that sit below my shoulders, showing off more skin than I thought I ever would. It works miracles for what curves I have, and I have to admit it…I look _good._

Maybe I am meant for the Selection after all.

Regardless, I can't to see the look on Ben's face when I step into the room.

**Soooo…what did you think? A little rusty, I'll admit, but I think things are really starting to come together. As promised, the list of original selected (along with who was eliminated) is as follows:**

**Katharine Mayor- 2- eliminated**

**Jamie Harris- 3- still Selected**

**Ella Delarossa- 3- still Selected**

**Clarisse Johannes- 2- eliminated**

**Amily Tindle- 4- still Selected**

**Hattie Stark- 4- eliminated**

**Beatrice Vallor- 2- still selected**

**Janette Ellington- 5- eliminated**

**Zeta Barnes- 6- still Selected (obviously)**

**Mona St. Monroe- 4- eliminated**

**Ria Raymon- 3- eliminated**

**Annie George- 2- still Selected.**

**Macie Jensen- 4- eliminated**

**Leah Conwell- 3- still Selected**

**Lauren Richardson- 5- eliminated**

**Julia DeMontes- 3- still Selected**

**Bree Summers- 4- eliminated**

**Olivia Simmons- 2- still Selected**

**Isabel Wright- 3- eliminated**

**Virginia Grey- 3- eliminated**

**Malena Morwitz- 4- still Selected**

**Mary Lander- 5- eliminated**

**Nell Glind- 3- still Selected**

**Addison Elcourtt- 2- eliminated**

**Kendra Bloom- 2- still Selected**

**Lynne Dwyer- 4- still Selected**

**Kelly Blount- 2- eliminated**

**Caitlin Hoffman- 3- still Selected**

**Andrea Carinno- 2- eliminated**

**Bailey Brown- 4- eliminated**

**Gillian Lance- 3- eliminated**

**Ashley Sander- 5- eliminated**

**Rowan Terrance- 3- still Selected**

**Lisa Winslow- 4- still Selected**

**Gloria Dale- 2- eliminated**

**Sarah Hartford- 4- still Selected**

**Apologies, I am terrible at coming up with good names. Until next time! -Alison**


End file.
